


a fever dream

by MaddieContrary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/pseuds/MaddieContrary
Summary: Hannibal can never get enough of the sight of Will when he is so wonderfully trusting and defenseless.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 267





	a fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started because of [caidepgun's fantastic art](https://twitter.com/caidepgun_art/status/1298170136487108609?s=20), and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote this. Yes, this was just an excuse to write smut of my favorite kink; and what of it?
> 
> It's not much (compared to that marvelous art), but I hope you enjoy!

If he were to question himself on what exactly drove him to do what he is currently doing, Hannibal would blame it on his impulsiveness in the heat of the moment.

He had come back home in the middle of the night, irate and somewhat peeved at the fact that his hunt tonight was unsuccessful.

His intended victim for the night had apparently not made it back to his home, and Hannibal had waited for over three hours before he decided that the meal was not to be for tonight. It was almost three in the morning when Hannibal finally made his way home, annoyed that this particular pig had somehow bested him, even though Hannibal had studied the victim’s schedule to ensure a high chance of success for his plans.

Luck was apparently not on his side.

The rustle of his plastic suit as he arrived home served as a reminder of that, which made him even more annoyed at the thought that he had put on the suit for nothing.

He tried his best to drive the thoughts of the missing pig out of his mind as he arrived home and made his way into the bedroom, and the attempt was somewhat successful when his gaze fell onto the prone figure on the bed. Hannibal had smiled, then, as he looked at Will’s face, slack and peaceful in his sleep. The man rarely looked as peaceful as he does when he’s asleep.

Hannibal’s smile grew wider at the sight of Will’s sleepwear. Typically Hannibal would sneer at such a garish-looking pattern: Will had received the pink pajamas – adorned with strawberries, of all things – as a “gag gift” from one of his colleagues, and he had brought it with him when they had moved in together instead of throwing it away like a sensible person would have.

Still, he had to admit that the pattern looked alarmingly appealing on Will.

Hannibal had made his way to the bed slowly before he sat at the edge of it, facing Will. He must have stared at Will’s face for minutes before Will stirred in his sleep, moaning a little as he shifted and resettled into the bed once more.

Will’s moan had piqued Hannibal’s interest then. Perhaps it was the restless energy and the pent-up frustration from being unable to exact his form of justice on his victim; perhaps it was the guileless, innocent way Will had tempted him even without meaning to – either way, Hannibal could feel the beginnings of an arousal stirring low in his belly as he stared intently at the other man.

Figuring there was really nothing to it, Hannibal’s hands had slowly unzipped his plastic suit almost automatically, the sound loud in the relative silence. When Will still did not wake from his slumber, Hannibal mentally shrugged before retrieving the lubricant they kept in the bedside table and settling himself over Will, still dead to the world.

And so that was how he found himself here, straddling a half-naked Will, the man laid on his back as his pajama bottom was swiftly removed from him and discarded aside almost carelessly.

Hannibal is still in his plastic suit, though he has unzipped it to loosen his erection from his pants, the tip already leaking with desire at the sight of his husband, so innocent in his obliviousness.

They have done this a few times before – Will’s reactions were always so soft and wanton in his need whenever Hannibal woke him with his hands and mouth on Will. He had always appreciated Will in those moments – his face soft and free from worry, his voice always encouragingly loud in appreciation as Hannibal made love to him in the early mornings.

Hannibal can never get enough of the sight of Will when he is so wonderfully trusting and defenseless.

When Will still doesn’t stir at the touch of Hannibal’s fingers to his entrance, Hannibal throws all caution to the wind and he inserts a digit into Will, slowly easing his body open before he adds another finger inside. Will’s body is open and lax in sleep, and in no time at all Hannibal has three fingers inside him, the squelching sounds obscene as it echoes in the room.

Once Hannibal deems Will prepared, he sits back on his feet and repositions Will on his knees for easier penetration. Will mumbles in his sleep as his body is maneuvered for Hannibal’s convenience, but the man is still asleep when Hannibal lines himself up against Will. Hannibal pets through Will’s curls lovingly before he pushes down the pajama top Will is wearing to caress Will’s back in a gentle, sweeping motion. He maps and memorizes every mark on Will’s body with his fingertips, his hands worshipful as they roam the expanse of Will’s back.

Hannibal drinks the sight of Will in for a few more breaths before he takes his cock in hand. He slathers on more lubricant and shivers in pleasure when he finally breaches Will. The act has never quite lost its novelty, and Hannibal grunts in satisfaction when Will’s body readily parts for him. He hears a soft moan emitting from Will, though that doesn’t stop Hannibal in his motion as he pushes himself further until he finally bottoms out inside the other man.

Hannibal caresses Will’s back again, shushing him in a loving hum. “There, Will, you take me so well, don’t you? Always so perfect for me,” he murmurs, pulling out slightly before he thrusts himself back into Will’s tight, warm heat. 

Will’s exhales are loud as Hannibal fucks him open, his body tight with tension and pent-up frustration from the foiled murder he was planning tonight. This, however, is more than an adequate substitute for that disappointment.

Hannibal relishes the sight of Will so pliant beneath him, Will’s body pressed into the bed with every thrust. He can feel the sweat pouring off him in rivulets, the plastic suit rustling loudly with every motion he makes – he couldn’t quite bring himself to care about the inconvenience and the impending discomfort later on, because at this moment nothing else matters other than the welcoming heat of Will’s body as their bodies undulate together.

As he picks up the pace, Hannibal sees Will squirming in his hold, the man’s moans and mumblings becoming louder with every thrust.

“Ahh—mm, Hanni—”

“Shh, mylimasis,” Hannibal murmurs, leaning closer to whisper in Will’s ear. He’s sweltering in the heat of his suit, but the moment feels too perfect that he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop. “It’s just a dream, Will. You’re safe here with me.”

Will lets out another loud moan when Hannibal takes his erection in hand, and Hannibal strokes it in tandem with his thrusts.

“H—Hannibal,” Will slurs into the mattress, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. “Don’t stop.”

Hannibal smiles at the words, rewarding Will with a few thrusts aimed at his prostate and a twist of his fingers on Will’s leaking cock. He feels Will’s body shuddering with increased pleasure, the soft moans never stopping until Will whimpers in relief when he comes into Hannibal’s hand.

Groaning aloud as Will’s body clenches around him, Hannibal thrusts inside Will’s limp body a few more times before he releases himself inside Will, the sight of his husband sated and well-fucked beneath him driving all other thoughts out of his head at this particular moment.

Panting with exertion, Hannibal stills himself inside Will to catch his breath for a few more seconds. He kisses the nape of Will’s neck fondly, smiling as he hears Will mumbling in his drowsy state.

“Was good,” Will rasps, smiling slightly. “Love you.”

Hannibal lets out a huff of amusement and nips lovingly at Will’s neck. “And I you, mylimasis.”


End file.
